1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to a floating unit radiator tank top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in radiator-type heat exchangers having a bottom tank, a top tank or header with a core communicating between the two, the header or top tank is rigidly connected to the frame supporting the radiator on the internal combustion engine or the like. As the temperature of the fluid passing through the radiator increases, the core expands, forcing the header or top tank upward with respect to the bottom tank. The expansion force bends the header, straining the core-to-header solder joint. When the strain exceeds the shear strength of the solder, the joint fails and the radiator leaks. This can result in loss of coolant for the engine which, if not discovered in time, can result in overheating the engine and even possible failure thereof.